pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Floundering Francois
May 29, 2015 6 October, 2015 | overall = 88 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Big Bone | next = Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins}} "Pups Save a Floundering Francois" is the 1st half of the 22nd episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on May 29, 2015, and in the UK on 6 October, 2015. Cap'n Turbot and his cousin Francois are white whale watching in Adventure Bay when the Flounder hits a rock and starts to sink! This rescue will need all paws on deck ~ Chase's winch can pull the boat to the dock, while Rubble'’s crane lifts one end for Rocky to repair. Once it'’s back in ship shape, Francois steers the Flounder out to the bay. The only problem is a storm is brewing. Sure enough, he gets caught in wild weather and is tossed overboard! Another Flounder fiasco! Ryder and Cap’'n Turbot rescue the unmanned boat while Zuma and Skye find Francois, riding the white whale! While Rubble and Chase work on a new flower box outside the lemonade store, out on the bay, aboard The Flounder, Francois and Horatio are on the photo op hunt for the giant white whale. When they find it, the whale decides to have fun with them by diving and resurfacing at various spots, soon causing Francois to take the helm from Horatio and, mistaking a rock formation for the whale, rupture the hull of The Flounder in the process. Luckily, since they are close to shore, it is not long before Horatio calls Ryder and requests his help. Ryder summons the pups, and after Marshall smashes some watermelon on the pups' heads and spits out some watermelon seeds like a sprinkler, they head topside for their orders. Ryder has Chase, Rubble, and Rocky assist him with helping the Turbots with bringing The Flounder to shore and creating a makeshift dry dock to make the necessary repairs to the hull. The team deploys, and after Ryder is able to tie off Chase's winch to The Flounder and tow it to the dock, Rocky has the dry dock winch ready to go. Once Ryder and Horatio get Chase's winch hooked in, and with Rubble having his grapple crane attached to the crane on the stern of The Flounder, the ship is lifted out of the water, and Rocky and Ryder patch up the damage. With the ship repaired, the Turbots return to Seal Island to resume looking for the whale. Once again, Francois' excitement causes him to get into trouble as after he knocks Horatio's glasses off and he gets down to look for them, the whale appears, and Francois sails off in The Flounder to chase it down, not realizing that a storm is blowing in. It is not long before Francois' attempts to either take a photo of the whale, or steer his cousin's ship back to shore result in him being flung overboard while The Flounder is left adrift on the stormy seas. Luckily, the whale comes to Francois' aid and plays with him for a bit while Horatio calls Ryder to let him know he needs the PAW Patrol again. Ryder has Skye and Zuma assist this time, and while Ryder picks up Horatio and uses the storm-generated waves to get his ATV in its hovercraft mode on board The Flounder so the Captain can retake the helm, Skye and Zuma catch up to the whale to try and help Francois. Horatio soon arrives, and after getting the whale's picture and video with his cellphone, the whale dives. Zuma catches Francois with his buoy, and Skye lowers her harness to help Francois back aboard his cousin's ship. The whale pops up one more time to get a thanks from Zuma, then disappears as the team head back to Seal Island to recuperate as the storm dissipates. All the excitement has left everyone worn down, but Francois has gotten a cold as consequence for his excitement himself. However, Horatio leaves everyone with a laugh, even his cousin, as he plays the video of the whale playing with Francois to end the episode as the camera pans out from the lighthouse, with a very nice reflection of the sun coming off of it as well. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) First Responders (1st Emergency) : Use his winch to pull the boat to the dock. : Use his crane to lift one end of the boat. : Use his recyclable tools to make a pulley for the boat, and to repair it. First Responders (2nd Emergency) and : Help rescue Francois. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Episodes with Francois on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Storm Episodes